


Tale of the Marauders

by Averhine03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Poetry, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averhine03/pseuds/Averhine03
Summary: A short poem on the Marauders. Could be sad, could make you go awww.
Kudos: 3





	Tale of the Marauders

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I make no money from this work. 
> 
> This is a poem I originally put in a comment on Wattpad. I thought it was nice.

The Stag stood proud, even in death.

The Wolf mourned, but loved once more.

The Rat was a traitor, given his just desserts in death.

The Dog gave his life to save another's.

RIP True Marauders

Let the Traitor Burn Eternal


End file.
